


Little Huntress Cookies

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Regression, Chubby, Glasses, Humiliation, Lisp, Moral Lessons, Nerdiness, Transformation, Weight Gain, girl scout - Freeform, nerd transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Yang and Ruby find a Little Huntress scout selling her cookies on their way home from a dinner out. But Yang’s attitude and insistence in not wanting any cookies sparks this little girl’s ire. Maybe the customer isn’t always right... Perhaps Yang just needs a change in perspective to convince her to indulge in the cookies...
Kudos: 4





	Little Huntress Cookies

A lovely summer day delighted the students of Beacon on their weekend off. Many of the students had moved into the city for the day, for either shopping, dining, or hanging out purposes. In particular, a sisterly duo, one garbed in a red and black dress and the other adorned with a yellow biker outfit. The younger of the two was bounding ahead, while the other stayed behind, holding the plastic bag of leftovers at her side.

“C’mooon! The place is just up around the corner! Hurry up hurry up hurry uuuup!” Ruby eagerly skipped ahead with her arms swinging at her sides, completely carefree and full of youthful vigor.

“Ruby, maybe instead of going for dessert, we should get some time in at the gym,” Yang noted as the two walked the streets of Vale, the elder sister grinning affectionately at the younger.

“Eehhh? Why? I’ve had my eye on that ice cream joint for weeks now!” Ruby complained, clenching her hands into fists and throwing them down at her sides. That’s when Yang stopped in her tracks and turned to her sister, jabbing a finger suddenly into her gut. “H-Heeeey!”

Yang’s finger pushed into the chubby tummy, her dress doing next to nothing to hide the pounds that she had gained over the last few months. She tried to hide herself from her sister’s prying fingers, giggling at how ticklish she was.

“You’re getting pretty huge. Is it because of all those cookies you’ve been eating, or all those meals you’re sneaking out to have with Weiss?” Yang accused her sister with a confident smirk. “So, I’m taking it upon myself to start you on a workout routine! I already got it all planned out. Watch; soon enough you’ll be rocking abs like me!”

“But I don’t wanna have abs like you! Your abs suit you!” Like an energetic bunny, she rushed around her elder sister, hugging her from behind and patting her palms against the toned stomach of her elder sister. “My soft and cute physique fits me!”

“Bein’ a little brat suits you too!” Yang teased as she reached over, getting her in a light headlock and applying her knuckles to her forehead for a noogie. After her sister squirmed and whined for a moment, she released her with a triumphant snicker, before continuing with their walk back to the dorms.

But something intriguing caught the sisters’ attention as they approached the campus. A small folding table was set up on the side of the sidewalk, with a heaping pile of cookie boxes strewn about it. They were of all different colors and flavors, with the branding consistent across all of them. ‘Little Huntresses’.

“Hello there!” A chipper little girl with auburn hair piped up from behind her counter, waving to the sisters to entice them over. “May I offer you some cookies? We’re having a sale!”

“No thanks, we had our fill for the day, shorty,” Yang responded, giving their bag of leftovers a jostle, oblivious to the slight scowl the kid now wore. But Ruby had other plans, walking right up to the display and starting to peruse the goods. It didn’t matter much to Yang; she had the money here, so it was up to her what they bought.

“Oooh! Look at these, they’re coconut with a chocolate glaze! And strawberry shortbread! Oooh, these are cherry shortbread, and they’re all crumbly!” Ruby swooned, absolutely losing her mind over the selection. “Yaaaang, we gotta have some!”

Putting a hand on her hip, she sighed, shaking her head.

“Ruby, we only have so much money. Can’t you just make cookies at home?”

“But Yaaaaang, these are special!” Ruby whined, cheeks puffed out as she pouted at her big sister, flashing her grey puppy dog eyes the best she could.

“And they support our troop!” The Little Huntress scout piped up, lifting her sash slightly to show off the badges adorning it. The badges had little doodles stitched onto them… Fire starting, food finding, rope tying, baking… It was kind of adorable. Yang remembered something like this being advertised when she was a kid, but because of her… temper, she had to refrain from joining up.

“Look, squirt, I get that you’re doing good for your troop, but we’re not interested. I can like, send some people your way, maybe?” Yang sighed, trying to step back while Ruby continually applied her big pouts. “Your cookies are way better, Ruby. Let’s go home and we can whip them up together, okay?”

“H-Hey!” The girl shouted, a sudden outburst that caught the sisters off guard. Her cheeks were puffed out and she seemed to be glaring at Yang. “Who’re you calling short?! And our cookies are way better than any basic homemade ones!”

Ruby and Yang stared at each other for a moment before looking back at the girl.

“I’m sorry, my sister didn’t mean it. No need to get mad, okay?” Ruby put her hands on her thighs as she leaned down, smiling apologetically at the little girl.

But Yang didn’t agree.

“Uh, no, I totally meant it, shortstuff. Cheap cookies made in a factory, sold at a premium? They’re even way less healthy than homemade anyways, due to their lack of preservatives and stuff,” Yang noted with an absent shrug. She wasn’t going to be bullied by some kid.

“Ooooh! Shuddup, you!” The girl shrieked angrily, making the sisters cover their ears with a wince. “What would you know about good quality cookies?! Our Little Huntress cookies are made with love and care in each and every bite! Y-You think you can confuse me with your big words an’ stuff!”

The noise this little one was making was starting to attract the eyes of passersby’s… Yang couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but they were definitely giving her the stink-eye… They must’ve thought they were the ones bullying her!

“C’mon, kid, keep it down,” Yang sighed as she stepped in close. “No need to cause a scene. Look, we’ll buy a thing of cookies if it’ll keep you from throwing a tantrum.”

The girl scowled at Yang fiercely, fists clenched tight. It was funny, Yang thought, this kid’s temper reminded her of herself. But… She seemed to accept the offer, taking a little breath, and almost smirking as she reached under the covered table.

“Kay! Lucky for you, we have a special going on! Buy one box, and I throw you a box of my faaavorite type on the house!” She said with a smirk, waving a box of raspberry shortbread cookies.

Ruby was already all over the table, trying to find which pack she wanted, before finally settling on some chocolate covered mint cookies. Yang paid for their cookies with her lien, wincing at the astronomical price of them. Looks like she would have to make her date night a little cheaper later this week…

But she shrugged and popped one of the cookies in her mouth, at least curious as to how it tasted.

“Thank you!” The Little Huntress curtsied, a little glint in her eyes as she looked at Yang. “See you soon~!”

“Yyyyeah… Bye, kid,” Yang nodded at her slightly, seeming at least a little put off by her weird mannerisms, before she started to leave, with Ruby in tow.

“Oooh… I can’t wait to pop these in the freezer,” Ruby hummed with a grin, shaking her box slightly. “The mint really comes out when you freeze’em, you know? They get an extra crunch too and are so nice on hot nights!”

Yang wasn’t fully listening, however. She couldn’t put off that something was weird about that kid. Eyeing her box, it seemed to be a normal thing of cookies, so it couldn’t be anything bad right? Probably just some problem child forced to join the Little Huntresses to learn some discipline.

Doesn’t seem to be going well for her though, Yang noted with an amused smirk as she observed the box’s contents. At least her shortbread cookies were able to fit a ton in the box. Those Little Huntresses always found ways of giving you less and less cookies, it seemed…

“Yeah yeah… You owe me for buying those for you,” Yang said with a smirk as she popped the next one into her mouth. “Hm. Not bad at least…”

“See? You enjoy them! So I don’t owe you anything, right?” Ruby smiled back at her sister innocently, hoping to absolve herself of any wrongdoing. But Yang smugly popped another cookie into her mouth and scarfed it down in a few bites.

“Nope. In fact, you owe me even more for fighting over it!” Yang winked. She could feel some sweat starting to drip down her head. It wasn’t that hot out, was it?

Ruby let out a long groan.

“Fiiine… What, need me to do your homework for you or something?” Ruby pouted, conceding defeat.

Another cookie went down the hatch as Yang thought. Mmm, these things were addictive… Probably the additives and preservatives, but… they were certainly doing their job! Yang thought they’d be gone by the time they got to their dorm. That just meant she didn’t have to share, of course~

“Nah. I can do my homework just fine. I don’t think I can afford the grade drop if you’re doing my work,” Yang smirked; oh she was on fire with her little burns today. “Let me think about it…”

Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes as they approached the dorm’s courtyard. She had been rubbing her belly for a while now, and she took a seat on a bench with a groan.

“Ooof… Iiii need to rest for a minute… My tummy feels like it’s going to burst,” Ruby mournfully sprawling out across the bench, reminiscent of Qrow after a rough night. “Go on without meeeee…”

“Don’t be a drama queen. That’s Weiss’s gimmick,” Yang gave Ruby’s tummy a little pat, making her squeak in surprise. “We really need to hit the gym tomorrow, then. Gotta work off all those calories!”

As Yang said that, she popped another two cookies in her mouth while leaning against the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, nodding to some of the people passing by. Ugh, why were these cookies so damn addicting? As she finished that pair, she popped the next one into her mouth, noticing one side of the box was already empty. Maybe she’d have to go back and grab more. But then she’d have to deal with that little shrimp…

She realized something was off once she started on the next column of cookies. Was the world getting bigger?

With a quirked eyebrow, she looked around slowly, munching steadily on her treats as… Yeah, things did seem bigger. Was she getting dizzy or something? Putting the back of her hand against her forehead, she tried to see if she was sick, but… everything felt normal, besides the few beads of sweat going down.

Until she realized how limp her gauntlet was hanging on her hand. It was more akin to a bracelet now.

“What the hell…?” She mumbled to herself, eyes following up the path of her arm, noticing how the muscles had almost disappeared. Her jacket hung on her body like it was too big… and what the hell was happening to her chest?!

She was certainly shrinking alright, and at a rather rapid pace! Gulping down the last of the cookie in her mouth, Yang spread her arms wide as she took in her whole appearance. Everything was big on her now; her boots were like she was back walking in her father’s as a kid, and her belt was quickly loosening about her waist.

With a startled squeak, she grabbed at the leather belt and her shorts as she felt her waist completely unable to keep her spats up. One hand kept her lower clothes on, while her other arm, after dropping her cookies and the leftovers on the concrete floor, wrapped around her chest to keep her jacket on.

“Ruby! R-Ruby, help!” Yang squeaked in a loud yet hushed voice to grab just her sister’s attention, and not the eyes of those wandering around, who didn’t seem to notice her just yet. Even Yang’s voice sounded higher with a little crack!

“Uuugh… Let me rest,” Ruby moaned, head rolling over to see what her sister was complaining about, only to gasp when she saw her sister; now scarcely over 3 feet tall, wearing her normal outfit like she was a kid trying out her big sister’s clothes!

Not that Ruby had any experience in that, of course.

“What the heck?!” Ruby gasped, suddenly sitting upright and bolting over to her little big sister, biting her lip with the most nervous smile. It was terrifying that this was happening, but Yang was so cute!

“I-I don’t know! Thometing happened…! I’m… I’m tiny!” Yang couldn’t help but spell out the obvious as she groaned, feeling her body change still. Her string bean limbs seemed to fill out more, getting heavier and heavier as the pounds piled onto her little frame. Arms, legs… Even her cheeks chubbed out, giving her adorable baby dimples as she pouted up at Ruby.

“In some ways…” Ruby snickered as she poked Yang’s tummy, making the blonde realize that her gut had swelled! She was such a fat child now! Hell, the fat even restored her breasts slightly, but it wasn’t the sort of growth that she wanted!

“Th-Thith ithn’t funny!” Yang snapped, eyes flashing red, adjusting her grip on her clothes, before hesitating. “Wh-What’th wrong with my voithe…?”

Ruby paused, leaning in and tilting Yang’s head up at her, only to gasp at the sight.

“You got braces too…? How’d you grow braces?” Ruby noted, looking quite genuinely confused. Yang, however, was freaking out. That was a very good question! People just, didn’t grow braces! They didn’t just shrink to three feet tall either, but here she was!

Standing in the middle of the courtyard… With an increasing amount of people noticing her…

“Can you… uh, cover me with your cape or thometing…? Pleathe?”

Ruby blinked, snapping out of her little adorable-daze and hastily unclipping her cape. With a swish, she wrapped the sanguine cloak around her smaller sister, pulling it about her perfectly to hide her diminishing figure. At least Yang was able to secure her jacket around her torso and tighten her belt around her shorts, tying it off to keep them secure, so she wasn’t at risk of being exposed.

But what the hell happened? As Yang’s mind tried to piece together what happened, her eyes drifted down to the box staring up at her on the floor. ‘Little Huntresses; Raspberry Shortcake’ was emblazoned on it, with the pictures of several sweet little girls in their pre-teens staring back at her…

Wait. They looked… like her at her current… apparent age. Which must mean…

“That bitch!” Yang growled in her squeaky child voice, which didn’t suit her choice of words at all, and she immediately began a waddling run forward to go back to the cookie stand.

“Y-Yang, wait up!” Ruby blinked, hastily jogging after her to keep up. Of course, she didn’t need to try hard, given how small Yang’s legs were and how her stamina had reduced… and those oversized boots didn’t help any.

“That Little Huntreth poithoned me or thometing!” Yang said angrily, stumbling in her boots for a good few steps before tripping on her own feet. With a squeal, she fell forward, sliding out of her own boots and landing on the floor.

“Oh, is that kid okay?”

“That looked like a rough fall…”

“Maybe they should get her some proper fitting shoes…”

“Does Ruby have a little sister?”

Yang whimpered, dragging the hood of the cloak about her head to hide her identity. She didn’t want people to see her like this… At least she was face down on the ground…

“Y-Yeah! My little sister came to visit! She just uhm… thought it’d be cute to wear some of Yang’s boots!” Ruby was quick to come up with a lie. The quality of the lie had some things to be desired but bless her for trying. “Don’t worry, she’s a tough cookie.”

That seemed to be enough to placate the small crowd of people that were watching… The crowd dispersed, and Ruby collected the boots that had fallen off, tucking them under her arm and gently taking her sister’s hand. With some coaxing, Yang got to her feet, letting out a gentle sigh.

“... Thankth,” she mumbled, giving Ruby’s larger hand a squeeze as she took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm… Though everything looked blurry. She had to squint to see through the fog to see Ruby, and even then, it was hard to see her clearly.

“Hey,” Ruby hummed gently, shifting to be squatting before Yang and giving her a gentle smile, coaxing Yang’s violet gaze from under the hood. “No matter what you look like, you’re still my sister. And I’ll always love you. Okay?”

Yang couldn’t help but smile a little, bashfully looking away. It seemed at least a little fitting, in Yang’s mind, that Ruby would fill the big sister role… She just wished she weren’t so good at it right out of the gate.

“Love you too, thith… R-Ruby,” Yang finally sighed, giving her a nod, still squinting. “Do… I have thometing in my eyeth? I can’t thee very well…”

Ruby tilted her head, leaning in to check… only to plant a kiss on the stinging spot on Yang’s forehead.

“Nope… Maybe your change is messing up your eyes as well. C’mon, let’s hope that Little Huntress is still there. We’re going to get answers out of her,” Ruby said, squeezing Yang’s hand again before starting to lead her back to the selling table. She didn’t release Yang’s hand though, and she was glad she didn’t. This whole situation felt… scary. It was so new, that she was scared to be on her own, especially being unable to see properly...

It wasn’t long until they approached the Little Huntress at her table, now sporting a smug grin as she watched the sisters approach.

“Hey squirt,” the Little Huntress spat with a smirk. “How’re you doing? Enjoy the shortbread cookies I gave you?”

“Grrrr…” Yang growled, narrowing her eyes at the girl who seemed to be a good few inches taller than her.

“Look. We know you had a hand in this. We’re not going to do anything, if you change my sister back,” Ruby said sternly, giving this child a strong ultimatum.

“Oh, it’s not up to me to change her back. She’s now part of the Little Huntress Rehab Program!” The little girl had an almost sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she held out a brochure. Yang took it, but the text was so hard to read… which prompted Ruby to gently take it from her and begin reading it over. “It’s meant to help problematic grownups get over their rude tendencies!”

“I wathn’t being malithiouth or anything!” Yang retorted, but Ruby’s gentle hand squeeze helped calm her down.

“Awwh, you got the nerdy kid treatment! Adorable~ So, by regressing you to an earlier point in your life, we recruit you into the Little Huntresses!” The girl held her arms out, as if welcoming Yang. “You get your original form back when you sell enough cookies; proving that you’ve fixed yourself and are a better person!”

“Is that why you’re here then?” Ruby said with the coldest tone that Yang had ever heard from her.

The girl simply sneered and smirked.

“I got a spare uniform for her right here. She takes my shift tomorrow, and if she sells enough cookies, she gets back to her old self! How’s that sound?” As she spoke, she reached under the table and pulled out a bag of clothes. “Or you can just… grow up for another seven or so years.”

“No, you’re changing her back, now,” Ruby glared cold daggers at the kid as she reached around behind her, hands brushing against the cold steel of Crescent Rose. Yang’s eyes went wide. What was Ruby planning…?

That intimidation tactic seemed to be enough to scare the kid, making her reel back.

“H-Hey! You can’t attack me! I’m a kid!” She quickly stammered, but Ruby took a threatening step forward and with one swift motion, her scythe unsheathed, twirling around before the tip settled into the dirt, right next to the supply box of Little Huntress cookies that the girl had left to sell. “N-No, no, don’t do that…! I need those!”

“Then you’ll change my sister back,” Ruby stated slowly, lifting her weapon to descend upon the box.

“I-I can’t!” The girl finally squealed, moving to grab the box. “It lasts a month at least…! If she doesn’t finish selling the cookies by then, then it lasts another month, a-and so on…” The girl didn’t seem to be lying at least...

“... Fine. I’ll do it,” Yang nodded, swiping the bag and adjusting her cloak.

Ruby paused, looking down at her little big sister, before staring at the Little Huntress and retreating her blade, sheathing it back and clipping it to her belt once more.

“And once she’s done, you’re not messing with us again, got it?”

The girl quickly nodded in nervous agreement as she hid the box behind the table for safety. The answer was good enough for Ruby at least, as she shot one last angry glare at the girl before leading Yang away.

Yang gave the squirt one last look, still barely able to see her, but had enough confidence in herself to stick out her tongue with a little smirk at her.

And so the next day, Yang took her spot in the city, her table set up with a large cloth covering it, and cookies stacked along the sides of it. Her uniform was rather snug on her chubby body, but at least the skirt gave her room to breathe, despite how much she didn’t like it. It was so tacky and bad looking…

The she-devil at least had the decency to give her some glasses so she could see. But did they have to be so thick and nerdy?

Yang sighed, adjusting her sash put over her shoulder. She felt humiliated by all of this… but the patches she wore made her feel some comfort. Each member of their team stitched a patch of their emblem onto it; as a sign that they were there for Yang and had her support through this strange period.

Giving it a squeeze, she let out a sigh and nodded with determination, fixing her glasses. She was going to do her best. This wasn’t a Little Huntress cookie stand. This was a Team RWBY cookie stand!

But as she began to do her advertising, a certain group of girls approached.

“Oooh, you look so adorable in that!” Ruby cooed as she skipped over, ruffling Yang’s hair over the beret she wore.

“Yeah yeah, we know. We helped her get dressed, remember?” Weiss shook her head with a sigh, still smiling as she looked at the selection. Yang hated that she actually needed them for that…

“You are rather cute,” Blake noted with a little nod, her soft smile making Yang’s heart skip a beat. Which was embarrassing because it was hard to hide her emotions with this tiny body! “And quite the salesgirl too. Look at all these.”

“Wh-What are you guyth doing?” Yang asked after finally pushing her sister off affectionately, giving her an embarrassed little smile.

“Simple. We’re saving your butt,” Weiss said with a smirk, slapping down a pile of lien. “We’ll take your whole stock.”

“Weith, you don’t have to! I can handle thith!” Yang pouted, an admittedly adorable move on her end, but her friends were stuck in their ways.

“But you shouldn’t have to. This isn’t fair to you, and you don’t deserve it,” Blake’s voice was firm, confirming they would not take no for an answer. After a moment, Yang finally relented and took Weiss’s money, tucking it away in the ‘Official Little Huntress Lien Collection Pouch’ and putting that away. Once she accepted, Ruby immediately began shoving all the boxes of cookies into the wagon Yang brought them in on, humming the whole while.

“... Thanks guyth. I… apprethiate it,” Yang sighed with an embarrassed smile, tugging her beret over her head shyly as she adjusted her glasses which were quickly fogging up.

Her moment of bashfulness was interrupted by Ruby’s fingers giving her cheek an affectionate pinch.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you’re shy!” Ruby swooned as she wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up with a little grunt. Yang squealed and squirmed before laughing and hugging her sister in return. “Now, c’mon, I think there’s a deal at that buffet on the corner if you bring a kid!”

“H-Heeeey!” Yang complained with a whine as she was set down, and the team left the stand behind, their wagon of treats in tow as they went to enjoy themselves. Yang was stuck like this for a month, so she had to get something good out of it, at least…

But with how close she was to her teammates… was it really all that bad?


End file.
